My Powers
by xxtoushirou
Summary: A girl, Alice Wicked, suddenly appears in a forest. How will she get out? The answer is simple,she'll fly. How is she able to fly? What happens when wings sprout out of back? Her mother is keeping secrets. Her best friend knows something that he shouldn't
1. The Dream

I didn't know how I got here. All I remember was that one minute I was in my room watching TV and all of the sudden I'm in a forest. It was dark, really dark. And the trees were huge! I couldn't go an inch without falling headfirst into oblivion. Walking is impossible so how the hell do I get out? _I'll fly. _The answer was so simple, so natural. I knew I could fly.

I raised my arms to shoulder-length and chanted, "_Tynnu allan fy pŵer a gwneud fy adenydd. Gadewch i mi i hedfan drwy eich parth." _I blinked once, twice and felt disappointed. There weren't any wings, and then suddenly I heard it. A voice in my head that spoke to my soul. And I knew I wasn't done, there was more to the spell.

_"Gwnewch yn fy adenydd gwyn pur allan o'ch parth, y Sky." _There was a tingling feeling in the back of my head. I felt so light, so happy, so… free. I opened my eyes and saw everything. I looked in front of me and saw every single tree. Where it once was black and full of the unknown is now clear, bright and beautiful. I looked up and saw all the leaves on the tree. Everything was glowing, reflecting light. But from where?

When I finally decided to look down, I gasped in amazement. I had wings and they were white! Solid white wings with a luminescent glow to it, I moved my wings around and found it responding to my every thought. I braced myself, ready to fly. And I jumped…

I jolted out my bed. Gray morning light was pouring out of my window. I glanced at the clock; it was 6:30 am. I had just enough time to get dressed and get to the bus on time. When I got out of bed, something fluttered to the floor. I looked down and my eyes widened in surprise. It was a white feather. The same white feather that was on my back, last night… in my dream.

I quickly looked at my back and was relieved that I didn't find any wings. My _adenydd. _I was also kind of disappointed though – Wait what was that? I was so surprised, I looked at myself in the mirror, "What the FUG? Come one, Alice! You can speak a language that you don't even know and still fail French!" I gave myself a long look and –

"Alice! Hurry Up! Daniel's here!" my mom called up the stair.

"Yea, sure! I'm down" I jumped down the stair, pounced on a dumbstruck Daniel and yelled, "Giddy-up Dogma!" I giggled when he threw my off. I ran out and was off running to the bus stop when I realized my phone was gone. _It probably fell out when Daniel threw me off of him. _I ran back home but the stopped at the doorway when I heard…

"Alice, doesn't know anything?" Daniel asked with a genuine curiosity.

"Yes. We got her back before she fully awakened it." _Awakened what? They got me back from what? From where? I had no idea what they were saying._

"So she has no idea of what she did." _It wasn't a question, it was a statement. _"Are you gonna hide this from her all her life." Daniel was really furious now.

"If it will keep her safe, then yes I will. I will lie, steal. I'll do anything to protect my baby," my mother responded in a calm voice but there was no doubting the authority in her words. Daniel backed away as if he was afraid.

"She's not a baby anymore. She's 15 and she'll find out sooner or later. They're gonna find her. And when they do you're gonna regret not telling her the truth." Daniel retorted. His face was red now. Daniel picked up his backpack and started to leave, but I was scared. _Who am I? What did I almost awaken? Why do they need to keep me safe? Who's gonna find me? Am I in danger? I'm scared. _Tears filled my eyes when I cried out in pain.

"OW!" I cried out. It hurts. It really hurts. My vision blurred. My body feels like it's on fire. "Help" I screamed but no one came to help me. "Help me" I screamed again but no sound came out of my mouth. I cant see. I cant speak. I cant feel anything. I'm in total darkness. Save me…


	2. The Darkness

I opened my eyes and stared into darkness. _Where am I? _I kept hearing a voice calling my name. _**Alice. Alice. Alice. **_It was clearly a whisper yet it resounded clearly in my head. It reached to every part of my mind. It was… warm.

_**Alice. **_There is was again. That voice. It got louder. It was so annoying. It was vibrating through my head. My skull felt like it was being cracked open. I just wanted it to stop. _STOP _I shouted but the word I heard from my mouth was _rhoi'r gorau i. _The language was foreign but I knew what it meant. I knew it so well like it was a part of my. The language that filled me with magick.

"Alice. I miss you, I love you. Please come back", I heard that voice again but I now knew why it was so familiar. It was… Daniel. When I thought about him, I was filled with joy. I was so happy, so full of warmth. He loves me and I love the way his voice would tremble when he was worried about me. I love his laugh, his smile, his eyes… his lips. "Alice" I can still hear Daniel. The voice came again and I could just melt in it, "Say it. Say the _cyfnoda _that will bring you out. Say it" _The cyfnoda? What the heck it that? Diarrhea?_

Then suddenly I knew. It was a spell. But only witches cast spells and I'm not a witch. Oh my Goddess, what do I do? I think Daniel expects me to do a spell but I don't know one. Oh my Goddess. I started to panic, what should I do? _Shush child. Be calm. Trust your powers to bring you home. Remember, while white reveals, black conceals. Embrace the light and accept the impossible. Remember…child, don't…afraid…darkness. Put…trust…yourself. _Just like in my dream. The voice was there to give me guidance, and then it was gone. The weirdest thing was that I knew that voice. It wasn't Daniel but it was familiar. If it was voice in my head then why did her words break up in the end? Oh wells, I did what I had to do and instantly clarity filled my mind. A spell was forming…

A power like mine

Is what I see

Please take me back

To where I need to be

I wish to accept

My gifts and powers

Passed though my bloodline

Fulfilling my every wonders

So create my _adenydd gwympur_

My pure white wings

Lead me back home

With the destiny it brings

I'm Ready!

When I said my last word, fierce winds began to blow. The wind wrapped itself all over my body, curving where my body curves. It lifted me up and suddenly it was gone. I gasped when I saw my wings. My beautiful wings were back. The dream was not a dream. _I want to go back. _My desire was strong. _I want to go home. I want to see Mom… and Daniel._

The darkness was disappearing. White light broke through the walls of darkness, like it was made of paper. Suddenly, it shattered. The darkness shattered like glass and I could see. My mom was crying and hugging me but all I could see was Daniel. Cute Daniel. My Daniel.

I pushed Mom away and cocked my head to the left with a smug smile and asked, "Was there something you needed to tell me? Because I really don't think that, that was supposed to be a part of my every day life." I was glad to be back. Finally!

Who was the mysterious voice? How does Alice Wicked's relationship with Daniel work out? Well it'll be up to you until I find a better idea to work on. xD! I'm too lazy to continue!


	3. The Switch

(Alice Wicked)

"Daniel! Come on! We're going to be late!" I screamed across the street to him. He was walking like a snail… wait…that would be an insult to the snail because one just passed him about 10 HOURS AGO! Daniel Dogma. He was my childhood friend, my best friend ever since I was born, literally since I was born. I'm Alice Wicked; just a few days ago my mom and a certain childhood friend told me everything. Who am I? Who are they? What am I doing? Where was I? Why did it happen? And how the hell do I have powers? If I have powers than does Mom have them? Even now I still don't know everything.

I looked at Daniel's face again. He looks so pale and he has bags under his eyes. Has he had any sleep lately? I cast out my senses, trying to get a better picture of how he's doing. When Daniel looked up in surprise, suspicion flooded my mind. Daniel threw up barriers to keep me from going in deeper into his mind. But now I knew. Daniel felt in presence because he had powers. He was a witch. A _wrach gwrywaidd_. He's lying to me, just when I thought secrets between us were over. And he's still hiding more. I felt the guilt of keeping the secrets from me when I cast out my senses. I was angry. I hated what was happening to my life. I wanted it to be like before without all of the confusions and secrets. I DON'T WANT TO BE ALICE WICKED!

_So you wish_

_ And so you will see_

_ A new life before you_

_ So mote it be_

That voice. Why is it always here? When it uttered the last word, I felt the power swell up before me. Needlessly to say, I blacked out. But I remember. I can still recall Daniel's face as he ran but couldn't reach me. Before I blacked out, I saw a glimpse of his face. His face, his expressions were twisted with grief, pain and panic. I couldn't understand what was happening, but I feel tired. I want to sleep. Slowly my eyelids drooped down and it was all gone.

(Daniel Dogma)

Shit. Shit. SHIT. How could I have let that happen. Alice is gone. Alice… she disappeared. I need to tell her mom. Her mom will do something about it. That's right! Her mom… mom… tell her mom she's gone… wait a minute. Who's mom? She's gone. Gone. Gone. Who's gone? What happened? Why am I angry? Ay myself? At someone else? Why am I panicking? I just don't get it

(Alice Wicked)

Light streamed through my curtains. It was the early lights of dawn. I opened my eyes and gasped in disbelief. _This isn't my room! What the hell is going on here? _I ran to the nearest mirror and screamed. _This isn't my room. This isn't my face. This wasn't even my body for Goddess' sake. No I cannot take my Goddess's name in vain. _I heard footsteps running through the house and into my room… I mean the room. Then a woman burst into the room with a bat in her hand. Her husband followed behind her, wearing ducky PJs. Wow.

"Honey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" the woman asked. I'm guessing that she's the mother.

"Everything's fine!" NOT "I'm okay, Mom?" Pshh, yeah right.

"Oh honey, I heard you scream. You're sure that you're alright." said the woman, now confirmed as the mother.

"Yea, yea sure!" I said with what I hoped to be cheerful. The parents left the room and I jumped from my bed… (The bed) and ran to the mirror again. _Oh. This is bad. Really bad. I'm in another person's body, living another person's life. _This worst thing is that I'm absolutely excited. I won't have to be Alice, at least for now.

This was different. This was actually fun when you finally finish thinking about the '_Oh my goddess! I'm in another person's body!' _part. This had to be a gift from my goddess. She's letting me live a normal life. She's giving me time off from being Alice Wicked. Will she let me back into my own body? _No she definitely will! Stop thinking about that!_

(Daniel Dogma)

I keep walking past that house as if there's something or someone inside. Every single time I see that place, I feel a speck of grief. Why? I went through extremes to numb my heart. How could I even feel grief? When I went to school, the whole day felt as if it was missing something. Or someone. A piece of my heart is gone. But who took it?

(Alice Wicked)

It's been a week. Am I ever going to get back in my own body? People call me Cyann. That's probably the name of the girl this body belongs to. Cyan Evans. She was a girl with white-blond hair and eyes like the winter night sky. She's beautiful but she's not here, in her own body. I'm in it. Or rather, I'm controlling it. Sometimes I feel her presence. Other times, I feel nothing but my own thoughts. What happened to me? Is my body alright? Where's Daniel? Why isn't he finding me? Where is he?


	4. Spells and Memories

(Alice Wicked)

I woke up and, once again, it was another day of being Cyann. Mom …I mean Sarah, kept me home when I tried to explain… about magick, about my life, about me, Alice Wicked. The expression on her face was hysterical when she thought I was being delusional. I would have laughed if my situation wasn't so confusing. I told her that I was Alice Wicked, an uninitiated witch. She laughed and said, _"Fantasies are fantasies. However you need to separate that from reality. Reality is reality because it's real, not something fake like magic."_

I got angry and really mad. I can't believe she confused my beautiful magick with those stupid magic tricks. That's offensive. She didn't believe me so I showed her. I broke one of the most important and ancient laws of all gwrachod. I showed her magick…

I call to me

The wind of the

Goddess' breathe

That'll soon end in one's death

I summon fire

From the tips of my fingers

Burning oh so brightly

Hoping it will linger

I wish to feel

The coolness of the water

The source of all life

The cause of all weather

I now ask the trees

The dirt and the earth

The base of all living creatures

Warm as a winter's hearth

Last but not least

I call to me, Spirit

That ties together the 4 elements

Fading but we can hear it

Show the mortal

Right before me

The beauty of true magick

As one should see

When I called out each of the 4 elements, they appeared. Wind out of nowhere; fire on my fingers; water surrounding and enclosing us; and earth strengthening me, feeding me power from the very core that made us. I then called Spirit and my body was encased m=in purple. In fact, I was positively glowing. I was laughing and delighted that I succeed, but Sarah wasn't. Sarah was scared, horrified and she wanted nothing to do with this. Sarah wanted to get Cyann away from all this. She wanted nothing with magick. Nothing. Unlike Daniel. Where is he?

(Daniel Dogma)

I started going to school again, after I realized that nothing will come out of waiting outside of that house. Why do I always feel a pain? Has someone cast a spell on me? No, no one is strong enough. No one… but I have decided to ask. I want to ask it to speak. The house will speak to me.

At midnight, I left my home, bringing with me only my tools. I drew a circle in the dirt with a stick. I left my circle open wide enough for me and my tools to come in. I closed the circle and felt unease, just like usual, like I'm trapped in a cage. No matter, I will continue.

"Salt, purify this circle for me" I said as I sprinkled salt over the circle that I just made. I felt more at ease, now. I closed my eyes and sang my song, my power chant that was ancient and powerful, just like my bloodline, my family. I opened my eyes and started walking clocwedd, _clockwise, _around my circle. Soon I felt large amounts of energy clinging to me. As soon as there was enough, I spoke in a clear voice,

Shine of the moon

Dark of the night

I call power to me

To see the light

Something is blocked

Something is gone

Aid me in searching

Before the dawn

By dawn the power

Will have gone

To where it belong

By then I will

Have what I need

My mind cleared of all doubt and seeds

Of memories appear.

When I uttered the last word, I fell. I can't see. Hope had started to disappear before I found a flicker of light. Slowly it got bigger and bigger until I saw a screen. On the screens were me, everything that I've experienced. With a shock, it finally occurred to me that these were my memories. But they can't be because I don't know that girl. That girl whom my eyes follow everywhere. The girl that's a witch but pretends not to be. She's just as strong as me, maybe even stronger. No clue, she has no clue. Then she's gone and it all stops. I saw myself being mad. I saw myself forget. I saw myself to the spell. And then everything stopped because there were no more screen to watch from. Who was the girl? Who is she? Why? Why do I feel so sad?

(Alice Wicked)

Sarah drove me to school. When I saw the school that Cyann went to, I was so surprised. It was my school. Cyann went to my school.? I don't even remember ever seeing her. But Daniel will be here. I'll tell him I'm Alice. My mom will be sick with worry. Mom. Daniel.

I walked the hallways of my school and it felt so familiar. The school, the classes, the desk, my locker that I've known since childhood. Only now I share what I have with Cyann. Was it my fault that I'm in her? I need to blame it all on something or someone… or else I cant live knowing its all my fault. I miss my Mom. I miss Daniel and most of all, I miss being Alice!


End file.
